Decide
by Chiiuu
Summary: Mereka harus belajar untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan... Cinta akan menyatukan dan membawa mereka ke dunia tanpa musim. Tempat di mana mereka akan menangis dan tertawa bersama. (TezukaFuji fanfic, BoysLove, Rate M untuk sekilas konten seksual)
1. Chapter 0

_Ketika cinta memanggilmu, ikutlah dengannya_

 _Meskipun jalan yang harus kautempuh keras dan terjal_

 _Ketika sayap-sayapnya merengkuhmu, serahkan dirimu padanya_

 _Meskipun pedang-pedang yang ada di balik sayap itu mungkin akan melukaimu_

 _Dan jika ia berbicara padamu, percayalah_

 _Meskipun suaranya akan membuyarkan mimpi-mimpimu_

 _Cinta akan memahkotai dan menyalibmu_

 _Menumbuhkan dan memangkasmu_

 _Mengangkatmu naik, membelai ujung-ujung rantingmu yang gemulai dan membawanya ke matahari_

 _Tetapi, cinta juga akan mencengkram, menggoyang akar-akarmu hingga tercabut dari bumi_

 _Bagai seikat gandum, ia satukan dirimu dan dirinya_

 _Menebahmu hingga telanjang_

 _Menggerusmu agar kau terbebas dari kulit luarmu_

 _Menggilasmu untuk memutihkan_

 _Melumatmu hingga kau menjadi liat_

 _Semuanya dilakukan cinta untukmu hingga kau mengetahui rahasia hatimu sendiri, dan dalam pengetahuan itu kau akan menjadi bagian dari kehidupan_

 _Jangan biarkan rasa takut bersarang, agar kau tak hanya menjadikan cinta tempat mencari senang_

 _Menuju dunia tanpa musim dimana engkau akan puas tertawa, gelak yang bukan tawamu, dan engkau akan menangis, air mata yang bukan tangismu_

 _Cinta tidak memberi apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan tidak meminta apapun selain cinta itu sendiri._

 _Ia tidak memiliki dan dimiliki_

 _Karena cinta hanya untuk cinta_

 **-Kahlil Gibran**


	2. Chapter 1

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

 **Dicide**

 **Chapter 1**

Pairing: TezukaFuji

Drama, Romance, BoysLove, ShounenAi, BoyxBoy.

Rate M untuk sekilas adegan sensual di chapter mendatang.

Terkadang typo, OOC, diksi seadanya, gaya tulis amatir.

.

.

.

Fuji dengan segala kejeniusannya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 13 tahun lalu, sangat tahu bahwa Tezuka perlu memperhatikan hal-hal lain di luar tenis. Pemuda kaku berkacamata itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau gadis yang dulu memohon agar diijinkan menjadi manajer klub tenis Seigaku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Kejadian ini sudah lama, tapi masih segar di ingatan Fuji seperti judul buku yang dicetak timbul.

Saionji Erika hanya salah satu di antara banyaknya perempuan yang mengharapkan cintanya terbalas dan bisa merajut cinta kasih di kehidupan sekolah. Selain cerdas dan memesona, ia juga harta karun bagi Seishun Gakuen karena kemampuannya yang dapat membawa klub _shogi_ sekolah memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Ia berambut gelap ─lurus terurai lembut sampai pinggang, dan dia memiliki kepribadian yang membuat takut pria-pria bodoh. Dia dan prestasinya bagaikan cerminan sempurna dari Tezuka. Tapi yang pasti, Saionji pernah memikirkan hal lain selain _shogi_. Tentang cinta. Tentang Tezuka.

Fuji cukup terkesan dengan kegigihan gadis itu, Saionji bisa bertahan selama tiga bulan menjadi manajer mereka. Sementara Momo dan Eiji mengerubunginya bagaikan lebah, Tezuka sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatiannya. Fuji pernah beberapa kali melihat Saionji menghela napas panjang saat gagal membuka obrolan dengan Tezuka, dan entah kenapa Fuji jadi ingin menepuk bahunya.

Tidak menyerah sampai situ, Saionji menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa berdekatan dan bicara cukup intim dengan sang dambaan hati.

"Komohon… Bantu aku, Fuji-kun."

Hari itu adalah sore di akhir bulan November. Saionji menunggu Fuji di tengah jalan pulang. Dari tubuhnya yang menggigil dan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya, Fuji bisa tahu berapa lama dia sudah menunggu. Fuji menatap lurus, memandang sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis yang matanya menyiratkan binar harapan itu.

"Tentu. Kalau memang aku bisa membantu."

Senyum Saionji mengembang sedetik kemudian. Dan Fuji jadi mengerti perkataan Yumiko-neesan soal seseorang akan menjadi kuat saat sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Fuji tidak perlu mendengarkan cerita Saionji untuk tahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Ryuzaki-sensei bahkan tahu soal cerita cinta-cintaan masa muda ini. Gosip selalu menyebar dengan cepat. Yang bisa Fuji katakan untuk Saionji hanya sebatas saran. "Tidak perlu terlalu berusaha. Pilihlah topik yang memang kamu suka. _Shogi_ , mungkin? Tezuka kadang bermain _Shogi_ dengan kakeknya."

Esoknya, Saionji menerapkan saran itu dan berhasil. Dia bisa mengobrol dengan Tezuka lebih dari 15 menit. Rasa senangnya terlihat jelas, seperti Charlie Brown yang dimabuk cinta pada murid pindahan di kelasnya ─itu perumpamaan yang Eiji buat. Fuji hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Sayangnya, kesenangan itu hanya bertahan 24 jam. Harapan yang begitu singkat, walau bisa dibilang mimpi yang cukup panjang.

Saionji akhirnya menyadarinya, bahwa Tezuka tidak akan bisa untuk hubungan seperti itu. Tezuka bahkan tidak mengingat namanya. Pukulan berat bagi seseorang yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'Gadis Idaman'.

Saat Saionji mengadu, Fuji membiarkan gadis itu menangis sambil memeluknya. Saionji menyerah dan Tezuka masih tetap tidak sadar.

.

.

.

Tezuka memang terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan dengan ketidakpekaannya. Bahkan bagi Fuji sendiri. Sama seperti saat ini.

Tezuka pergi ke Jerman sesuai impiannya. Mereka hanya bertatap muka dua kali dalam lima tahun terakhir. Kemudian tiba-tiba hari ini, lewat tengah malam, mantan kapten klub tenis Seigaku itu membunyikan bel apartemennya, berdiri tegak dengan wajah kakunya sambil menunggu tuan rumah membukakan pintu.

Berkedip adalah reaksi awal Fuji saat menatap sosok di hadapannya. Tubuh Tezuka memang jauh lebih meninggi dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya, tapi dengan kacamata, gaya rambut, dan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak berubah, jangankan seorang Seigaku no Tensai, siapapun akan dengan mudah mengenali dia.

Fuji memperlihatkan sorot mata azurenya. Emosinya tersembunyi sempurna dalam ulasan senyum manis.

"Masuklah." katanya lembut.

Tezuka tidak perlu menunggu Fuji berkata dua kali untuk memasuki apartemen itu. Setelah melepas sepatunya di _genkan_ , Tezuka mengikuti Fuji yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Pintu di belakang mereka dibiarkan menutup tanpa dikunci. Untuk pertama kalinya Tezuka menginjakkan kaki ke tempat tinggal Fuji yang baru.

Apartemen itu cukup luas, didominasi warna putih dan coklat muda yang menguarkan kesan hangat. Tidak terlalu banyak barang di dalamnya, sepanjang lorong Tezuka hanya menemukan meja telepon yang dipercantik dengan taplak meja ber- _lace_ transparan dan Tezuka langsung tahu bahwa Yoshiko-san lah yang memilihkannya. Foto-foto dalam figura kayu tergantung di sepanjang dinding, ukurannya beragam dan ditata dengan artistik. Saat mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu, Tezuka tanpa sadar masih mengamati tempat itu. Sofa nyaman berbahan _chenille_ , meja berpermukaan kaca dan gorden saten dengan _frill_ elegan menutupi jendela besar yang terpasang dari lantai hingga langit-langit. Beberapa lukisan terpajang di dinding. Di salah satu pojok ruangan terdapat meja tempat menaruh beberapa barang dan foto-foto kenangan. Tezuka tahu bahwa Fuji selalu punya _sense_ yang bagus, sebagus instingnya saat bermain tenis, saat membidik objek yang harus dipotret, sebagus caranya berpakaian, bahkan sebagus instingnya dalam memilih parfume.

Fuji muncul dari arah konter dapurnya dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi. Moca dengan sedikit bubuk kayu manis. Dia masih ingat kopi kesukaan Tezuka ─kalau seleranya belum berubah.

Fuji mengambil tempat di hadapan mantan kaptennya.

"Kau tahu, Tezuka…" katanya memulai, suaranya pelan. Fuji sama sekali tidak memandang pemuda di hadapannya, tangannya menggenggam cangkir dan mendekatkannya untuk menghirup aroma hangat itu. Cukup untuk membantunya sadar dari sisa-sisa kantuk karena tidur yang terganggu.

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Fuji melanjutkan perkataan, "Aku suka pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Pekerjaanku itu membuatku bisa membayar apartemen sendiri sehingga orang sepertimu yang bahkan tidak ingat mengirimkan kartu Natal bisa menekan bel di tengah malam seperti tadi."

Sebuah kejujuran. Fuji memang bermaksud memberitahu betapa dia mencintai pekerjaannya. Sebagian lagi bermaksud menyindir siapapun yang merasa pergi begitu lama tanpa banyak memberi kabar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau penganut khatolik yang religius."

Dan saat Tezuka ternyata tidak bisa membaca sindiran itu, Fuji sama sekali tidak heran. "Memang bukan." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku suka hadiah, bahkan walau hanya kiriman kartu Natal dan kartu tahun baru." Dia memberikan jeda. "Terlebih, kalau itu darimu."

Tezuka terdiam sesaat.

"Aku akan mengirimkannya tahun ini." balas Tezuka akhirnya, dia menganggapnya serius. Fuji tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk lebih terekspos. Tezuka masih belum berubah. Bagi Fuji dia masih tetap menarik.

Keseriusan itu tetap mengundang Fuji untuk menggodanya.

"Aku akan _menunggu_." kata Fuji.

Fuji akan menunggu.

Tezuka menganguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Tangan Fuji terulur untuk menggeser satu cangkir lebih dekat ke arah Tezuka, mempersilakannya untuk meminum kopi tersebut. Dan saat ekspresi wajah Tezuka terbaca, Fuji tahu bahwa kopi itu masih menjadi favoritnya.

"Kau datang untuk menginap? Kita bisa tidur berdua."

Helaan napas terdengar sebagai respon dari Tezuka, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kalimat cepat tanpa jeda. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ya?" Fuji mencuri pandang ke arah Tezuka sementara tangannya masih menggenggam cangkir, ia meminumnya beberapa tegukan.

Tezuka diam, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Saat tangannya bergerak untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mata hazelnya sempat melirik ke arah lain, Fuji tahu bahwa ini bukan masalah biasa.

 _Ini mulai menarik._

Fuji meletakkan cangkir yang isinya sudah tersisa setengah, mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman dan menunggu. Pandangan matanya sengaja tidak dialihkan.

Dengan banyak pertimbangan, Tezuka membuka mulut. Suara rendahnya masih terdengar seberat dulu. "Aku sudah bertunangan."

 _Akhirnya._ Entah sudah berapa lama Fuji menunggu Tezuka untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu."

Fuji sama sekali tidak terkejut, untuk pernyataan tadi dan untuk Tezuka dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang minim.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Tapi gadis itu ─tunangan Tezuka─ memang pernah bertemu dengan Fuji. Dia gadis agresif penuh kejutan. Satu-satunya yang membuat Fuji terkesan hanya soal bagaimana pintarnya ia berkamuflase. Orang lain akan melihat gadis itu bagai seorang Yamato Nadeshiko yang sempurna, master _ikebana_ dan sangat cocok saat mengenakan _kimono_. Tapi Fuji melihatnya sebagai gadis penggemar barang-barang _branded_ dan begitu terobsesi untuk masuk rubik _fashion focus_ di majalah ternama. Seorang wanita yang bersedia menanggalkan pakaian yang dia kenakan dan memberikan _blow-job_ gratis pada pimpinan redaksi agar fotonya dipakai setiap bulan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Kami mengobrol beberapa hal." lanjutnya. "Orang bilang terkadang dunia bisa sangat sempit."

Tezuka lagi-lagi terdiam.

Fuji tahu betapa banyaknya hal yang ingin Tezuka tanyakan, atau tepatnya, hal yang dikhawatirkan. Sama banyaknya seperti hal yang pernah terlintas dipikaran Fuji selama ini. Tapi yang ingin Fuji tahu bukan tentang _'sudah berapa lama?'_ atau _'bagaimana bisa?'_

Hanya satu yang ingin Fuji tahu.

"Kau akan melanjutkannya? Menikah?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Fuji akui. Saat Tezuka tidak juga menjawab , Fuji sadar bahwa harapannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Kau akan menerimanya, ya…" Bukan pertanyaan.

"Ahh." Mengiyakan tapi Tezuka sama sekali tidak menganguk.

Sepintar apapun Fuji menyembunyikan emosinya, satu detik tadi seperti tusukan yang rasanya akan tertinggal secara permanen.

Fuji salah kalau merasa kasihan pada Saionji atau gadis-gadis lain yang juga cintanya pupus di tengah jalan, karena itu dia tidak pernah sedikitpun mengasihani mereka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Fuji berpura-pura, tapi bisa untuk kesekian kalinya menatap Tezuka tanpa gentar sementara perasaannya berantakan, mau tidak mau Fuji merasa bangga. Dia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya masih bisa berkata manis seperti seorang sahabat yang paling pengertian.

"Selamat untuk pertunanganmu…"

Fuji masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

[]

 _Cinta sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang mereka katakan._

 **-Liz Phair**


	3. Chapter 2

a/n : Italic = Flashback

.

.

.

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

 **Decide**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fuji pernah membaca sebuah artikel, kliping yang dikumpulkan Yumiko entah untuk apa. Itu adalah malam hari di akhir pekan ketika Fuji berumur 16 tahun. Terkadang, Fuji masih tetap bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Nee-sannya._

 _Saat akhirnya dia bertanya, yang dia dapatkan hanya sebuah kedipan mata dan jari telunjuk yang diletakkan di depan bibir. "Ini rahasia." kata Yumiko sambil menunjukkan senyum main-main, dia selalu terlihat cantik dan elegan dengan image misterius itu. Yuuta diam-diam berpikir kenapa kedua kakaknya bisa mempunyai senyuman yang mirip, dan dia mulai menarik kesimpulan kalau hanya dia sendiri lah yang dituruni gen milik ayah mereka. Yumiko dan Syusuke pasti menerima gen lebih banyak dari Yoshiko._

 _"Apa pegawai kantoran sekarang perlu untuk belajar psikologi?"_

 _Fuji duduk di depan meja belajar, membaca deretan huruf pada artikel-artikel itu. Dia menyadari kejanggalan saat mempertanyakan hal tadi, merasa sedikit salah menyebut Yumiko sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran ─kakaknya bukanlah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Yumiko mungkin tidak sadar kalau Fuji tahu tentang buku-buku yang ditulis oleh kakak perempuannya itu. Inui memiliki beberapa buku karangan Yumiko. Fuji bukannya sengaja memeriksa barang bawaan Inui, hanya melihatnya tanpa sengaja._

 _"Tentang cinta? Pantas saja Yuuta langsung keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu setelah membaca lembar pertama." tambah Fuji._

 _Psikologi tentang cinta sama sekali tidak lebih baik dari diminta memilihkan gaun tidur transparan mana yang cocok untuk Yumiko, warna pink atau merah. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin Yuuta lupakan._

 _"Yuuta juga adikku, jadi aku kadang ingin coba menggodanya lebih sering. Aku hanya mengikutimu, lho." Yumiko menempatkan diri di atas ranjang berukuran_ single _sementara si pemilik kamar masih melanjutkan membaca. Yumiko tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Fuji untuk tahu kalau pemuda berpostur ramping itu sedang terkekeh._

 _Kamar itu sunyi selama beberapa saat. Angin malam musim panas berhembus melalui jendela yang sengaja tidak ditutup, menggoyangkan gorden di samping meja belajar. Fuji berniat menyelesaikan bacaannya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tema feminin seperti itu. Seminggu ini dia bahkan belajar memadu-padankan busana wanita. Langkah awal untuk menerima tawaran sebagai fotografer_ freelance _di rumah mode ternyata tidak terlalu berat baginya. Fuji sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani._

 _"Jadi, untuk apa ini semua?" tanya Fuji akhirnya. Dia berbalik, menghadap Yumiko dan menyerahkan kembali klipingan tersebut. "Apa Nee-san sudah berubah profesi?"_

 _"Seingatku, aku masih bangun pagi-pagi di hari kerja, mengendarai mobil selama 30 menit untuk sampai ke kantor, dan duduk 8 jam di depan komputer untuk meng-_ input _data perusahaan." jawab Yumiko sarkastik. Senyumnya masih bertahan, serupa pemuda di hadapannya._

 _Fuji masih menunggu penjelasan. Dia tahu Yumiko adalah seorang penulis, tapi buku-buku yang selama ini sudah diterbitkan bukanlah buku seperti pembahasan kliping yang isinya tentang psikologi cinta. Buku-buku Yumiko hanya seputar ramalan, prediksi masa depan berdasarkan kartu tarot atau garis tangan._

 _"Kau tahu, Syuusuke, sebenarnya lebih dari 80% orang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hanya saja, mereka baru menyadarinya seiring waktu. Uporia yang baru terasa sedikit demi sedikit."_

 _Kemudian Yumiko bicara banyak hal tentang hubungan psikologi cinta dan ramalan. Katanya, kebanyakan orang mungkin tidak sadar kalau masa depan bisa juga dilihat dari sisi psikologi. Ini bukan seperti kau melihat sesuatu dalam mimpi dan hal itu akan terjadi di kemudian hari secara nyata. Bukan seperti cenayang. Ini lebih kepada kau melihat seseorang, memperhatikan sikap sampai pola pikirnya, kemudian kau menarik kesimpulan. Hal-hal wajar semacam itu. Hal yang semua orang tahu tapi tak jarang luput dari kesadaran._

 _Terkadang, orang-orang yang datang untuk diramal oleh Yumiko masih bertanya tentang jodoh ataupun takdir. Apa benar takdir itu ada? Apa benar jodoh itu sudah ditentukan? Apa benar cinta pertama itu bisa terjadi?_

 _Tentu saja takdir itu nyata. Tentu saja jodoh itu sudah ditentukan. Tentu saja cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bisa terjadi. Tapi apa dengan seperti itu, menjawab langsung dengan jawaban itu, seseorang bisa langsung percaya? Orang dewasa suka sesuatu yang terdengar nyata. Teori yang masuk akal. Angka-angka berupa hasil survey. Persis seperti apa yang tertulis dalam novel favorit Fuji. Dan Fuji mengerti._

 _Ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan teori, maka hal itu akan sulit untuk dianggap nyata. Sederhana tapi rumit. Itulah orang dewasa._

 _"Cinta bukanlah suatu yang mudah dipahami…" Yumiko tersenyum, membuka salah satu halaman klipingnya. "Ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan dengan senang hati terbang ke matahari walau itu bisa membuatmu terbakar sampai seluruh tubuhmu melepuh. Cinta membuatmu masih bisa tersenyum walau akar-akarmu tercabut dari dalam bumi sampai membuatmu cacat seumur hidup."_

 _Fuji ingin menganguk, tapi tidak ia lakukan._

 _"Cinta akan membawamu ke dunia tanpa musim, ketika setiap detik bisa menjadi surga dan tiap detik lainnya bisa menjadi neraka. Di mana kau akan menangis, air mata yang bukan lagi hanya jadi milikmu dan kau akan bisa tertawa, gelak yang juga bukan lagi hanya jadi milikmu. Cinta akan membuatmu merasa bahwa kau akan segera tiba di tempat tujuan walau sebenarnya kau sedang tersesat karena mengambil jalan yang salah." Yumiko menatap adiknya dengan lembut._

 _Yumiko tidak lagi bicara. Dia tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus yang selama ini pernah Fuji lihat. "Bukan sebuah puisi yang murni menceritakan tentang cinta semacam ini, tapi bukankuah kata-katanya begitu mewakili?" Yumiko diam sesaat. "Begitu tepat…" lanjutnya pelan._

 _Kemudian Fuji menyadarinya. Yumiko sudah tahu tentang semuanya._

 _"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Nee-san, ya…"_

 _"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Yumiko beranjak dari ranjang. Dia menyerahkan klipingan miliknya kepada Fuji. "Untukmu. Baca baik-baik dan ketahui cintamu sendiri."_

 _Melihat senyum itu, mendengar kata-kata itu, betapa sebenarnya Fuji ingin memeluk Yumiko. Tentu saja bukan karena dia diberi kumpulan artikel itu. Ini tentang maksud yang ingin disampaikan Yumiko. Entah sudah berapa kali Fuji dibuat mengerti oleh nasehat-nasehat kakaknya. Dan kini, bukan hanya nasehat. Yumiko memberinya dukungan. Keinginan Fuji untuk memeluk Yumiko tak terlaksana, Yumiko mengambil langkah lebih dulu._

 _Yumiko lah yang memeluk Fuji._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Fuji agar balas melingkarkan lengannya, kemudian dia sadar kalau dalam rengkuhannya, tubuh Yumiko lebih kecil dibandingkan ingatannya yang terakhir. Kakaknya yang dulu selalu memeluknya setiap Fuji memiliki masalah. Yumiko, sejak dulu, memang selalu menyadari apapun kalau soal adik-adiknya._

 _Mereka berbeda sepuluh tahun. Fuji adalah adiknya._

 _Menjadi seorang kakak adalah tanggung jawab besarnya yang pertama. Yumiko menyaksikan ketika Syusukenya menangis dalam dekapan ibu mereka. Yumiko yang ketika itu kelas 4 SD, bahkan sampai saat ini masih ingat bagaimana tangan mungil Fuji menggenggam jari telunjuknya untuk pertama kali._

 _"Rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis." kata Yumiko tiba-tiba. Suaranya lebih mirip bisikan tapi Fuji bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan yang bisa Fuji lakukan hanya tersenyum pelan sambil tangannya mengusap punggung wanita yang memeluknya itu._

 _"Maaf… Aku mengecewakan kalian, ya? Mengecewakan Nee-san." Fuji sudah berkali-kali memikirkan hal itu._

 _Yumiko menggeleng cepat-cepat, penyangkalan keras. Syusuke mereka tidak pernah mengecewakan. Apa yang dialami adiknya tidaklah salah. Bukan kesalahan. Itu hanya jalan lain yang lebih berkerikil untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama. Jalan untuk bahagia._

 _Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka menengok bersamaan._

 _"Aniki, ada telep─" Yuuta berhenti melangkah, berdiri bingung tepat di mulut pintu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Dibandingkan kebingungannya, sekarang rasa khawatirnya lebih mendominasi._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bermesraan dengan adikku sendiri sebelum menikah bulan depan." Yumiko melepaskan diri, berjalan ke arah Yuuta dan mengambil telepon itu untuk kemudian dia serahkan pada Fuji. Yumiko tidak menangis, menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa. "Yuuta juga mau Nee-san peluk?"_

 _Yuuta mengerutkan kening ngeri sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri, langkahnya di tangga terdengar terburu._

 _Yumiko merasa puas. Dia menengok ke belakang sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. "Bilang pada_ Adult-kun _kalau aku tahu dia sudah mencuri salah satu adikku." Suaranya sengaja dibuat keras, berharap orang yang menelpon adiknya bisa mendengar dengan jelas._

 _Fuji terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian memfokuskan diri pada teleponnya._

 _"Hm? Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." katanya, memberi respon atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela sambil tetap mendekatkan telepon ke telinga. Malam musim panas memang membuat bintang tampak lebih jelas. Saat Fuji melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, dia tahu kalau di Jerman sana, sekarang hampir pukul 4 petang._

 _"_ Ne _, Tezuka, apa kau tahu puisi berjudul_ The Prophet _?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun Fuji yang pertama kali mereka rayakan bersama adalah saat Fuji duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Oishi menghubungi semua mantan anggota tim inti klub tenis Seigaku. Inui, Eiji, dan Momo merencanakan semua kejutan dan mengaturnya agar berjalan lancar, walau pada kenyataan pesta itu jadi acara yang dikacaukan mereka sendiri.

Dengan tiket pesawat yang sudah dipesankan tanpa mereka tahu, bahkan Tezuka dan Echizen menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke Jepang.

Ini hanya sekali dalam empat tahun.

Rencananya adalah dadakan, penuh celah dan terburu-buru. Fuji ─yang memang sudah membaca semuanya─ datang ke Kawamura Sushi lebih awal tiga jam dibandingkan waktu yang Eiji beritahukan padanya. Restoran sushi yang akan dijadikan tempat pesta itu bahkan belum selesai didekorasi. Eiji ─yang dibantu Oishi─ masih menaiki tangga untuk memasang hiasan di langit-langit, dia begitu bersemangat memilih balon jenis apa yang akan digunakan. Kaidoh dan Momo mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan, meributkan tulisan _'Happy Birthday'_ yang akan mereka gantung. Kaidoh mengomel karena salah eja yang dilakukan rivalnya lebih dari tiga kali dan membuat mereka harus kembali membeli cat. Fuji memergoki semuanya. Taka-san yang sibuk membuat hidangan, Inui yang membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil bergumam "Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi.", atau Tezuka dan Echizen yang duduk dengan tenang. Mereka berdua, sejak dulu, memang tidak pandai untuk urusan seperti ini. Fuji tersenyum seperti biasa tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia menikamati bagaimana Eiji dan Momo yang merajuk kesal.

Pada hari itu, Fuji mendapatkan hadiah berupa rekaman lagu ulang tahun yang disimpan dalam CD. Mungkin mudah membayangkan Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Momo dan Taka-san pergi bersama ke studio rekaman hanya untuk merekam sebuah nyanyian, tapi membayangkan Kaidoh ikut diseret dalam rencana seenaknya yang Fuji yakin adalah ide Eiji, membuat Fuji begitu ingin mengelus punggung juniornya itu dan kemudian berkata "Kau pasti berusaha keras."

Echizen memilih bernyanyi di depan Fuji, siaran langsung di hari itu. Dia tidak punya waktu pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk mengunjungi studio musik. Lagu ulang tahun yang sebenarnya tidak lebih dari satu menit diselesaikan Echizen dalam waktu 15 menit. Eiji dan Momo berkali-kali mengganggunya dengan menyebut bahwa nada yang dikeluarkan Echizen terlalu rendah, ekspresi hambar, tidak ada semangat atau mengatai dengan cemoohan kalau anak TK bisa bernyanyi lebih baik dari itu. Fuji sungguh menikmatinya, dia terkekeh melihat Echizen menghela napas lebih dari lima kali dan berulang-ulang membenarkan letak topinya karena salah tingkah.

Tezuka menolak untuk ikut rekaman ataupun bernyanyi langsung. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tidak bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun walau Fuji sempat menggodanya agar menyanyikan lagu itu di hadapan mereka semua. Kejadian itu dianggap tidak ada begitu Tezuka menunjukkan tatapan tajam ─yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membuat Fuji takut. Tezuka memberikan hadiahnya di jalan pulang saat mengantar Fuji. Sebuah orgel berukuran segenggaman tangan. Berbentuk kotak, putih bersih dengan pinggiran yang dipoles warna emas. Ukiran cantik terpatri di setiap bagian pojok kotak itu. Dan ketika Fuji membuka tutupnya yang transparan, menunjukkan mesin-mesin di dalamnya yang bergerak menghasilkan suara berdenting, lagu yang terdengar adalah lagu khas ulang tahun. Sama sepeti lagu dalam CD itu, sama seperti lagu yang dinyanyikan Echizen, hanya saja dalam versi berbeda. Menenangkan dan terdengar cantik.

Saat Tezuka tiba-tiba mendatangi tempat tinggal Fuji di tengah malam kemarin, dia menyadari kalau orgel itu masih Fuji simpan. Diletakkan di atas meja di sisi ruang duduk, berdampingan dengan foto-foto yang dia ambil saat mereka masih di Seishun Gakuen.

"Kau sudah pernah memberikan itu." kata Oishi pada sahabatnya yang berdiri menghadap rak tempat memajang berbagai macam orgel. Itu bukanlah kalimat untuk mengingatkan, Oishi yakin kalau Tezuka masih ingat dengan jelas. Hanya saja, dia ingin Tezuka untuk berhenti berdiri terpaku. Toko yang menjual berbagai macam hadiah seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk melamun.

Tezuka menoleh, mendapati Oishi yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Fuji memamerkannya pada kami begitu kau kembali ke Jerman saat itu." Oishi mengambil sebuah orgel yang paling dekat dengannya dan mulai membunyikannya. Lagu klasik yang paling sering dia dengar dalam kebanyakan kotak musik seperti ini. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Tezuka mendapatkan orgel yang dia hadiahkan pada Fuji bertahun-tahun lalu itu. "Dia bilang kalau kau begitu manis." Oishi terkekeh pelah, benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa hanya Fuji yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Tezuka.

Tezuka tidak menanggapi dengan pandangan tajam seperti biasanya, saat ini godaan yang pernah Fuji lontarkan tidak menjadi topik yang ingin dia dengar ataupun bahas. Masih tentang orang yang sama, tapi dia memang punya hal lain yang lebih memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya semalam." Tezuka tidak lagi memandang Oishi. Mata hazelnya memandang tidak fokus, bukan pada orgel-orgel di hadapannya.

Sedetik Oishi merasakan dirinya terkesiap. Terkejut tapi tidak lebih terkejut dibandingkan ketika semalam dia menerima telepon dari Tezuka. Oishi bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Tezuka pasti langsung mendatangi Fuji begitu dia tahu tentang keluarganya yang sudah menentukan pasangan untuknya.

Lihat? Tezuka mungkin tidak memberi banyak kabar pada Fuji tapi betapa sebenarnya Tezuka begitu memikirkan pemuda itu, walau dirinya sendiri tidak sadar. Setidaknya, Oishi sadar soal itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Oishi.

"Kubilang aku akan menurut."

"Apa Fuji bisa menerimanya?"

"Dia tersenyum dan memberiku selamat." Tezuka mengingat detail kejadian semalam, bagaimana Fuji merspon dan menunjukkan aktingnya yang selalu hebat. "Dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya sampai aku bertemu gadis itu nanti. Keluargaku sudah mengatur pertemuan kami begitu aku kembali Jepang kemarin."

 _Permintaan terakhir, huh?_

"Kapan pertemuannya?"

"29 Februari."

 _Seminggu lagi._

Oishi tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Menurutnya, Tezuka bisa saja menolak. Fuji bisa saja marah. Mereka bisa saja melawan kemudian melarikan diri ke tempat di mana tidak ada yang mengenal mereka. Oishi ─dan mungkin anggota tim yang lain─ tahu kapan Tezuka dan Fuji memulainya. Bukan hubungan penuh pamer seperti yang sering ditunjukkan pasangan muda pada umumnya. Hanya berdasar pada sorot mata dan Oishi tahu dengan yakin, jauh sejak dulu, kalau ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang tidak sedangkal sungai yang pernah mereka kunjungi untuk bermain di kala musim panas. Sesuatu antara Tezuka dan Fuji.

Oishi meletakkan orgel di tangannya ke tempatnya semula. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kalian."

Tezuka terdiam.

Andai saja Oishi tahu kalau Tezuka bersedia memberikan semua penghargaan tenis yang sudah dia terima untuk dapat mengerti. Tentang apa yang dipikirkan Fuji. Tentang apa yang dirinya sendiri inginkan.

Kalau memang Tezuka bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Meja restoran di bagian pojok dekat jendela sudah ratusan kali digebrak oleh Eiji. Tidak ada yang menegur ─sudah tidak lagi lebih tepatnya. Pihak restoran sudah bosan. Bagaimanapun, mereka tahu yang mana preman yang berniat membuat kekacauan dan yang mana pemuda umur 25 tahun yang masih labil dengan emosi yang menggebu. Dan Eiji masuk dalam katagori nomor dua. Karena dia pelanggan tetap selama ini, sering membeli burger dalam jumlah banyak (bersama Momo), pihak restoran lebih lapang dada untuk kehilangan satu meja yang harus diganti tiap enam bulan sekali.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Eiji-senpai dan tetap bertingkah seperti anak malang yang diseret paksa oleh seniornya yang tukang bully."

Eiji mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba ikut mengeluarkan suara. Padahal dari awal cerita, Echizen sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak ada pertanyaan sama sekali. "Tapi, apa yang Eiji-senpai bilang itu memang benar." Echizen yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Eiji akhirnya memberikan komentar. Masih dengan bayangan topi yang menghalangi setengah wajahnya, dia memilih menopang dagu dan melihat ke luar jendela. "Tidak bisa dipercaya…" gumamnya pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar.

Semua terdiam.

Fuji sama sekali tidak menanggapi lagi obrolan mereka. Itu memang benar.

 _Tidak bisa dipercaya_.

Harusnya dia marah, bukan diam saja sambil tersenyum. Harusnya dia merasa ingin mati atau ingin membunuh seseorang. Atau membunuh seseorang kemudian mati bunuh diri. Tapi ada satu hal yang Fuji percaya. Caranya tidaklah salah. Sama sekali tidak. Dia akan menunggu sampai Tezuka menyadarinya, sampai Tezuka bisa mendengarnya. Bahwa diamnya adalah teriakan paling keras. Ketika Fuji sudah bisa menunggu selama ini, tambahan satu minggu, satu bulan, dua bulan bahkan satu tahun lagi bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil. Walau mungkin yang menunggunya di depan sana adalah jurang tak berdasar.

"Aku punya pemikiran sejak dulu," Eiji menatap Fuji yang ada di hadapannya, manik birunya bergerak ragu-ragu. Bingung antara mengemukakan pendapatnya atau tidak. Echizen mendengarkan dalam diam sambil meminum fonta.

"Hm?" Fuji mendongak dari _vanilla milkshake-_ nya, tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya agar melanjutkan omongan.

Eiji menggulirkan bola mata sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Fujiko, jangan-jangan kau itu─" Suara Eiji memelan. "Masokis...?"

Echizen tersedak seketika. Dan tawa dari Fuji menyusul kemudian.

"Jangan tertawakan aku! Aku serius, nyan." Kali ini Eiji mengembungkan pipinya, kebiasaan yang belum berubah sampai saat ini. Dia tidak marah, hanya kesal.

" _Mada-mada dane_ , Eiji-senpai." Echizen sempat melirik dua orang yang ada bersamanya secara bergantian, tidak lebih dari dua detik. Tangannya membenarkan letak topi yang dia pakai.

"Eiji, film apa yang kau tonton akhir-akhir ini?" Pertanyaan Fuji sangat masuk akal. Echizen mengerti ke mana arah pertanyaan itu. Akhir-akhir ini Eiji terlalu terobsesi dengan film atau buku yang baru dia baca. Dia bertanya ' _Apakah zaman dulu sudah ada kejuaraan game sedunia?_ ' setelah menonton film Pixel. Sekarang pun, Fuji dan Echizen mengira mungkin saja Eiji baru menonton _Fifty Shades of Grey_ atau _A Dangerous Method_.

"Masokis adalah orang yang menyukai tindakan masokisme." Eiji sengaja mengelarkan smartphone-nya dan melakukan searching singkat di internet. "Sedangkan masokisme sendiri adalah suatu kelainan jiwa karena merasa excited saat disakiti baik secara fisik atau mental untuk menimbulkan gairah seksual."

Echizen cukup takjub dengan penjelas itu. Kalau dipikir lagi, hal itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak mungkin. Tanda-tandanya ada.

"Kalau diingat-ingat sejak SMP dulu, Fujiko selalu dengan senang hati membantu gadis-gadis yang ingin mendekati Tezuka. Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku merasa marah." lanjut Eiji, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena terbawa emosi. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya! Padahal kau dan Tezuka kan─"

"Kurasa ada salah paham di sini. Aku membantu gadis-gadis itu bukan karena aku berniat baik." Fuji bahkan ragu kapan dia pernah berbuat baik. Semua yang dia lalukan untuk para gadis itu adalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Fuji tahu bagaimana Tezuka akan menanggapi mereka. Polanya akan selalu sama. Mereka datang dan Fuji membantu. Mereka pergi dan Fuji memenangkan permainan. Sementara gadis-gadis itu lari sambil menangis, Fuji adalah satu-satunya yang tetap bisa berdiri di samping Tezuka.

Kemenangan semu tapi tetap bisa disebut kepuasan.

"Kalau hanya untuk menimbulkan gairah seksual, aku lebih memilih untuk mengikat Tezuka di atas ranjang." lanjutnya.

"Aku harap kalian tidak lupa kalau di sini masih ada anak polos seperti aku." Echizen memberi peringatan. Dia tahu benar kalau Fuji tidak akan ragu untuk melanjutkan obrolan mengenai itu. Entah memang karena suka atau hanya untuk menghindari topik utama. Secuek apapun Echizen terhadap sekelilingnya, dia tahu bahwa 'Tezuka-buchou' bukanlah topik yang ingin Fuji bahas secara serius bersama orang lain. Fuji bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakan masalahnya, membuat mereka hanya mengira-ngira. Mengatakan hanya sebatas info yang memang seharusnya mereka tahu. Fuji tidak pernah mengeluh. Tidak pada Eiji, tidak pada Echizen. Tidak pada siapapun.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau membiarkannya?" Eiji masih meminta kelanjutan.

"Saa…" Suara Fuji sangat kecil saat bicara. Dia tidak menatap kedua rekannya lagi, sibuk memutar-mutar sedotan dalam gelas vannila milkshake-nya. "Kuminta Tezuka bersamaku sampai dia akan bertemu gadis itu."

Echizen dan Eiji sempat bertukar pandangan.

"Aku berencana memonopolinya untuk seminggu ini. Egois, kan?" Fuji masih melanjutkan. Eiji menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Egois? Egois dia bilang?

Setelah hari-hari di mana Eiji melihat Fuji menunggu, bertahun-tahun tanpa kepastian untuk melangkah maju, satu minggu hanyalah sesuatu yang kecil. Dan Fuji bilang kalau itu egois?  
Sabagian diri Eiji mulai membenci Tezuka. Kalau Eiji dalam posisi Fuji sekarang, Eiji tidak akan ragu untuk menampar Tezuka. Membentaknya, memberitahu berapa lama dia tetap terjaga di malam hari untuk menunggu telepon yang belum pasti akan berdering. Memberi tahu Tezuka bagaimana tunangannya memperlakukan Fuji di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Eiji akan memberitahu pada Tezuka bahwa Fuji sekalipun, ada kalanya dia tidak tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Eiji dengan nada yang meninggi. Kalau Fuji tidak marah, biarkan Eiji yang marah untukya. "Tanyalah padanya. Tanya pada Tezuka apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan!"

Dan Eiji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, air mata yang keluar karena menahan kesal. Sementara Echizen ─untuk kali ini pun─ berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

Fuji masih diam.

.

.

.

[]

 _Kadang-kadang bila kau tidak bertanya, itu bukan karena kau takut bahwa akan ada yang berbohong padamu. Justru karena kau takut mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya._

 ** _-Jody Picoult_**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:  
For Guest-san: Thanks for your review. It's my honor to know your opinion. For now, I just write in Indonesian. My English isn't that good, I still try to improve my English skill. In the future I want to write in English as well, I really do.  
But for now, I just can say that I am so sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya 80% orang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama _. Fuji tidak pernah mengira bahwa kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Yumiko itu membuatnya memikirkan kembali pertemuan awalnya dengan Tezuka._

 _Terasa sudah sangat lama sekaligus baru kemarin terjadi. Mereka bertemu tanpa pesta dansa, istana ataupun musik waltz. Bukan tentang Pangeran yang mengajak Tuan Putri berdansa sampai lewat tengah malam. Cerita yang tidak akan ada di buku dongeng manapun ─walau sebenarnya Fuji selalu ingin memakaikan kostum pangeran pada Tezuka kemudian memotretnya untuk dijadikan koleksi. Sungguh, Fuji tidak pernah keberatan untuk memakai gaun dengan hiasan pita dan renda-renda cantik untuk dapat jadi pasangan Tezuka saat pesta_ Halloween _diadakan. Fuji bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana Tezuka akan bereaksi, bagaimana dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengalihkan pandangan karena salah tingkah saat Fuji bertanya,_ "Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

 _Beberapa hal yang sangat Fuji ingat soal pertemuan mereka, bahkan dengan sangat mendetail, adalah tentang Tezuka yang terlalu taat pada peraturan. Dulu atau sekarang, sifat itu belum berubah. Fuji memperhatikan Tezuka sejak hari pertama mereka masuk klub tenis. Suara lantangnya saat menyebutkan nama ketika perkenalan anggota membuat Fuji ingin menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian dia melihatnya, sepasang mata hazel dengan sorot yang teguh walau terbingkai lensa kacamata. Setelah itu seluruh dunia yang Fuji miliki serasa tertarik ke sekitar pemuda itu, kapanpun dan dimanapun saat mereka ada bersama dalam jangkauan yang bisa dilihat. Fuji adalah orang pertama yang berani menyapanya terlebih dulu. Tidak ada rasa gugup atau ragu._

 _Saat itu menjelang sore hari ketika kelopak bunga sakura masih berjatuhan ke atas court, Fuji menghampirinya dengan seulas senyum._

 _Fuji tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya bisa begitu keras kepala untuk tetap terus menempel pada seseorang. Fuji tahu banyak hal tentangnya hanya dengan mengamati. Tentang Tezuka yang sebenarnya seorang kidal, tentang Tezuka yang sebenarnya agak kikuk saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, atau tentang Tezuka yang sangat menyukai sejarah dunia dan sastra klasik. Fuji menjadi teman bertukar buku bacaan bagi Tezuka, mereka mempunyai selera yang sama. Mereka tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu dalam diam dan masing-masing saling membaca buku di perpustakaan kota saat akhir pekan. Fuji menjadi teman latihan yang siap melawannya dalam tenis kapanpun Tezuka meneleponnya. Dan Tezuka menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui masalahnya dengan Yuuta._

 _Siapapun yang melihat mereka akan yakin keduanya sama sekali tak butuh kata-kata untuk berkomunikasi ─bahwa mereka bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. Tezuka dan Fuji seakan-akan berbicara dengan pandangan mata, Fuji akan tersenyum dan Tezuka akan membalasnya dengan sebuah angukan singkat._

 _Dan ketika Tezuka berbagi mimpinya tentang kejuaraan nasional, Fuji tahu bahwa Tezuka sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Mengijinkan Fuji untuk berada di sampingnya._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

 **Decide**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By Chiiuu**

 **TezukaFuji, BoysLove, ShounenAi, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya."

"Hm?" Fuji menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah Tezuka yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang mencari baju ganti di lemari pakaian terhenti sementara. Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu berkedip satu kali, mengira-ngira apa yang dimaksud Tezuka di perkataannya tadi.

Tezuka menatap orgel pemberiannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah tempat ke atas buffet di samping ranjang, ditaruh berdampingan dengan lampu tidur dan _handphone_ milik Fuji yang dibiarkan dalam keadaan _turn-off_. Dan Fuji langsung mengerti apa yang Tezuka bicarakan.

"Ah, soal itu…" kata Fuji sambil menutup lemari kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Tezuka. Dia duduk di sampingnya. Suara Fuji terdengar di keheningan malam, lembut seperti biasa. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu terlalu serius. Aku bahkan sudah merasa senang untuk apa yang akan Eiji berikan pada ulangtahunku nanti."

Fuji tidak bisa menahan kekehannya kalau mengingat soal itu. Ketika Oishi dan Tezuka pergi berkeliling mencari hadiah untuknya, Eiji malah dengan sengaja memamerkan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan nanti. Eiji berkata dengan penuh semangat, _"Lihat! Ini hadiah untukmu nanti, nyan! Tunggu seminggu lagi dan kau bisa mencobanya."_ Dan Fuji masih merasa terhibur mengingat bagaimana wajah tidak habis pikir yang ditunjukkan Echizen ketika melihat kelakuan _senpai_ -nya yang satu itu. Orang mana yang sengaja memamerkan hadiah ulangtahun yang harusnya jadi kejutan?

Sambil duduk berdampingan, Fuji bicara banyak hal. Kesan tentang makanan yang mereka makan tadi atau tentang film yang mereka tonton bersama. Memang hanya lima orang yang bisa ikut berkumpul, tapi Fuji sudah merasa senang. Masa-masa seperti itu selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa tidak ada yang bisa merubah mereka. Mereka masih sama seperti masa SMP dulu.

Tezuka tidak juga menanggapi omongannya, tapi Fuji tahu bahwa Tezuka menyimak semuanya dengan serius. Sama seperti setiap sore yang mereka lewati bersama saat dulu, ketika Tezuka dan Fuji menapaki jalan pulang beriringan sampai mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Fuji akan bicara banyak hal, tentang bagaimana kemajuan yang dibuat teman-teman satu timnya, tentang bagaimana Eiji dan Momo menjahili Echizen, tentang apa saja yang Oishi khawatirkan atau bagaimana Fuji menggoda Tezuka hanya karena wajahnya yang minim ekspresi. Saat-saat penuh kebersamaan yang seakan tanpa beban. Tidak ada yang mereka pikirkan selain tentang berusaha keras membawa tim mereka memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Impian Tezuka yang kemudian menjadi impian mereka bersama. Saat itu mereka merasa puas hanya dengan membahas hal-hal seputar mimpi di masa mendatang.

Tapi jauh di pikirannya, Fuji tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa itu. Mereka mungkin tidak berubah, tapi keduanya sama-sama sadar kalau waktu dan keadaan tetap berjalan maju ─tidak peduli mereka siap ataupun tidak. Situasi dan waktu lah yang mengubah keadaan mereka. Ketika mimpi-mimpi mereka saat itu sudah terwujud, kemenangan tim mereka, Tezuka dengan karir tenisnya yang sekarang dan Fuji dengan pekerjaan yang diidamkannya, mimpi seperti apa lagi yang bisa mereka bahas saat ini?

Mimpi seperti apa lagi yang ingin mereka bagi dan capai bersama?

Fuji berhenti bicara ketika pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk dibicarakan, kecuali satu hal yang sengaja mereka anggap tidak ada. Satu hal yang mereka sama-sama tahu. Hal yang mereka hindari untuk diungkit.

"Fuji…"

Fuji menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya, bukan untuk menahan tangis. Fuji tidak akan menangis lagi. Hanya sekedar untuk membuat bibirnya berhenti bergetar dan bisa menampakkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Ya?" Fuji mendongak, balas menatap sepasang mata hazel itu. Sepasang mata yang membuatnya tertarik sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dengan perasaan seperti apapun yang sedang dialami Fuji, tatapan Tezuka tidak pernah membuatnya takut. Sorot mata yang membuatnya rela terpenjara dan membuat dunianya hanya berputar disekitar pemuda kaku itu seorang. Kurva manis menghiasi bibirnya, Fuji berhasil tersenyum.

Mata mereka bertemu. Satu pandangan dan Fuji sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tezuka. Tezuka tidak pernah bosan untuk terkejut soal itu. Matanya teralih, memutus kontak dengan sepasang azure di hadapannya. Meraka diam beberapa saat, memandang keluar dari jendela yang gordennya sengaja tidak ditutup. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak terkesima dengan gemerlap kota yang dipenuhi cahaya, tenggelam dalam pikirin masing-masing.

"Maaf."

"Aku tahu, Tezuka." kata Fuji lirih tapi selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. "Kau tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku."

Mengetahui kebenaran langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan memang terasa lebih baik. Fuji tahu Tezuka. Fuji tahu dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai waktunya Tezuka mengatakan sesuatu soal pertunangannya. Mau tidak mau Fuji jadi tersenyum mengingatnya. Tezukanya memang pemuda yang sangat lurus. Dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti.

Perlahan Fuji menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh bagian samping wajah Tezuka. Membelai pipi dan merasakan bentuk rahangnya yang kuat dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Tezuka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Mereka kembali berpandangan, membiarkan tiap kata yang ingin mereka katakan keluar dalam bisu.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk ulangtahunku nanti." Fuji berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Tezuka. Harusnya tanpa diberitahu pun Tezuka tahu apa yang bisa dia berikan, sesuatu yang jauh lebih berarti dibanding hadiah yang bisa ditemukan di toko manapun.

Tezuka bukan tidak mau. Dia tidak bisa. Fuji sudah terlalu mengerti dirinya. Fuji tahu bahwa Tezuka merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Perasaan yang sama.

Tapi Tezuka punya terlalu banyak hal untuk dijadikan pertimbangan.

"Bernyanyilah. Lagu ulangtahun." Bukan hal yang sebenarnya paling Fuji inginkan. Kalau memang sesuatu yang diinginkan Fuji adalah hal yang mustahil diwujudkan, dia akan meminta hal lain yang bisa Tezuka berikan. Satu nyanyian bukan hal yang mustahil. Tezuka masih menanggapi dengan tatapannya yang kali ini pun tidak membuat Fuji takut, dia tidak menanggapi sampai tawa ringan Fuji terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda." katanya. Dia menjauhkan tubuh dari Tezuka dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan membawa baju ganti yang sudah dia siapkan, Fuji berjalan menjauh.

Saat Tezuka mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, pemuda berkacamata itu baru bisa menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap Fuji menutup mata, yang dia lihat adalah sosok Tezuka. Kemudian gambaran lain akan menyusul. Lapangan tenis Seishun Gakuen yang dipenuhi suara pantulan bola dan permukaan _court_ yang selalu Fuji bersihkan setiap kali dia membantu Tezuka semasa kelas satu dulu. Sinar matahari sore yang mengenai permukaan wajahnya saat dia masih menggerakkan tubuh untuk memunguti bola tenis yang berceceran. Ruangan klub dengan satu kursi panjang yang letaknya tidak pernah berubah, tempat di mana Tezuka akan bicara tentang rasa sukanya terhadap tenis, kekagumannya pada Yamato-buchou dan tentang tekadnya untuk memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Perpustakaan dengan penghangat ruangan di musim dingin dan buku-buku tebal berbahasa asing, dan jalan pulang yang permukaan aspalnya akan dihiasi daun momiji saat musim gugur.

Setiap Fuji menutup mata, dia akan teringat ciuman pertamanya dengan Tezuka. Fuji akan melihat ranjangnya yang dulu, dengan selimut biru yang nyaman dan bantal-bantal empuk berwarna senada. Kamar yang tidak terlalu luas, dengan selimut biru putih bermotif kotak-kotak yang dibentangkan dan diselipkan di sisi ranjang, dan beberapa buku _hard cover_ yang ada di kolongnya. Fuji ingat ranjang itu ─bagaimana tempat itu menjadi tempat tidur Tezuka saat dia menginap di rumah orang lain untuk pertama kalinya, tempat mereka berbagi ciuman seperti tidak akan ada hari esok sekaligus tempat mereka untuk hanya bergandengan tangan sampai pagi hari datang menyambut. Fuji ingat menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam pada akhir pekan dengan alasan tugas sekolah, duduk bersila bersama Tezuka di ujung ranjang, beragam buku pelajaran dan wadah berisi es krim yang kebanyakan akan meleleh karena terlupakan. Membicarakan tenis, sekolah, masa depan, dan bagaimana kehidupan mereka nanti. Dan Fuji ingin kembali ke sana, sangat ingin kembali,sebelum keadaan berubah, sebelum kepergian Tezuka ke Jerman dan sebelum mereka dibebani sesuatu bernama kenyataan. Sebelum Fuji mengetahui akhirnya.

Setiap Fuji menutup mata, dia akan mengingat semuanya dari awal. Sepeti rekaman film yang diputar berulang-ulang. Fuji akan lebih mengingatnya saat memutar orgel pemberian Tezuka, kemudian tertidur dengan helaian rambut yang bahkan belum kering sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di tahun kedua, ketika mereka berusia 13 tahun. Tezuka yang memulai. Yang Tezuka ingat ─sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian pun─ Fuji sangat suka pura-pura tertidur saat Tezuka selesai mandi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Fuji akan menutup mata dan menunggu. Tezuka terkadang akan langsung menyentuh pipinya, kemudian mencium bibir Fuji dengan lembut. Fuji akan terbangun, tersenyum dan berkata penuh kemenangan dengan sorot mata menggoda, _"Kau menciumku…"_ katanya setengah berbisik. Atau ada kalanya Tezuka mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Fuji, menyibukkan diri dengan buku bacaan kemudian berusaha keras untuk dapat tidur sambil tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Itu tidak pernah berhasil. Fuji akan selalu bisa menggodanya, membuat Tezuka pada akhirnya pasti akan menyelipkan jemarinya ke bawah pakaian yang sedang Fuji kenakan ─bahkan walau malam itu hanya akan mereka habiskan dengan saling berbagi pelukan.

Tapi yang saat ini Tezuka yakini adalah Fuji tidak sedang berpura-pura. Tezuka berjalan dan mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Fuji yang tertidur sambil menggenggam orgel pemberiannya. Tezuka menutup orgel itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas buffet. Kemudian dia bertahan beberapa menit hanya untuk menatap wajah tidur pemuda bertubuh ramping itu.

Tezuka suka aroma tubuh Fuji, aroma parfumnya yang berbau _honeysuckle_ dengan campuran aroma manis vanilla, aroma keringatnya yang segar, dan bau matahari yang dibawanya setelah latihan tenis. Tapi Tezuka juga suka wangi tubuh Fuji yang basah dan masih beraroma shampo dan sabun mandi. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan intim, tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatan Tezuka ke Jerman demi penyembuhan cideranya, Fuji mengajarkan Tezuka untuk tidak canggung, melakukannya dengan tenang dan posesif.

Bahkan ketika mereka bercinta, Fuji menguasai Tezuka dengan sewajarnya. Bibirnya memangut bibir Tezuka, lidahnya mempermainkan lidah Tezuka. Fuji memberitahu di mana dan bagaimana Tezuka harus menyentuhnya. Dan ketika Fuji naik ke atasnya sampai ia mencapai puncak, Tezuka hanya mengikuti permainan agar Fuji bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan darinya dan bersamanya. Bukan berarti Fuji tidak lembut dan tidak memberi Tezuka kenikmatan, tapi Fuji melakukannya demi kesenangannya. Bermain-main, sampai Tezuka belajar untuk mengambil alih kendali atasnya.

Dan hal itu terjadi kemudian. Tezuka mengambil alih dan bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Mereka masih muda. Ketika mereka sampai puncak, mereka akan tegang kembali setelahnya. Fuji suka untuk membiarkan Tezuka menguasai permainan. Saat Fuji berada di atas ataupun di bawahnya, Tezuka akan menatapnya, melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang hanya diketahui Tezuka seorang, dan memperhatikan gerakan mulut Fuji yang terbuka ─terengah dengan bibir yang basah dan memerah. Fuji akan menggerakkan lengannya, berusaha memeluk Tezuka dengan erat pada saat terakhir sambil mengeluarkan jeritan seperti isak tangis tak bernada. Jeritan yang kemudian selalu Tezuka nantikan dengan penuh hasrat ─entah dirinya sadar atau tidak. Setelah itu Fuji akan kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur di pelukannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan berakhir dengan mengelus rambutku?" Fuji terbangun, menatap Tezuka dengan kekehan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tezuka sedikit terkesiap dan refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari Fuji, menghentikan kegiatan yang bahkan tidak Tezuka ingat kapan dia memulainya. Tezuka tidak pernah tahu kapan dia mulai suka membelai rambut kecoklatan itu.

"Aku…" Tezuka tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Bukan 'iya' tapi juga bukan 'tidak'. Sebelum Tezuka beranjak dari ranjang, lengan Fuji sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Tetap di sini."

Tezuka tidak bisa bergerak.

Fuji bangkit dari rebahannya, membuat pandangan mereka hampir sejajar. Azure bertemu hazel. Tezuka membiarkan dirinya terpaku. Tangan Fuji sudah terlepas darinya, tahu bahwa Tezuka sudah tidak akan pergi ke manapun.

"Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?" tangan Fuji bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana yang Tezuka kenakan. Tezuka sungguh tahu bahwa sebenarnya Fuji tidak perlu bertanya lagi. "Kau menegang…" kata Fuji pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tangannya terus mengelus pelan, membuat napas Tezuka memberat. Fuji memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya. Dia bergerak lebih berani sampai akhirnya mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Tezuka. Dengan tubuh yang saling berhadapan, baik Tezuka maupun Fuji sadar bahwa itu adalah posisi favorit mereka. Fuji melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Tezuka, matanya menatap dengan emosi yang saat ini sama-sama mereka miliki. Rindu. Nafsu.

Fuji akan membiarkan semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, menyesal ataupun tidak di akhir cerita. Dan dia percaya bahwa Tezuka akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertatap muka, Tezuka merasa takut : untuk menyentuhnya, untuk menciumnya. Tapi ketika mereka saling berpelukan sejenak, ketika Tezuka mencium aroma tubuh Fuji dan merasakan kehangatan serta kelembutan kulitnya, seketika semua berjalan dengan sendirinya. Tezuka menanggalkan tiap helai kain yang mereka kenakan, kemudian menjelajahi tubuh Fuji dengan tangan dan bibirnya. Bibir mereka bertemu. Tezuka telah berada di atas Fuji, menatap matanya sampai Fuji bisa merasakannya dan menutup mata rapat-rapat ─berusaha menguasai diri. Dan setelahnya Fuji menjerit keras sampai Tezuka harus membekap mulut Fuji dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Ketika mereka mengulangnya sampai berjam-jam kemudian, Tezuka menyadari sesuatu, bahwa jauh sejak dulu Fuji adalah gairahnya yang pertama.

.

.

.

[]

 _Apa seks, kita tidak tahu. Tetapi pasti menjadi semacam api, karena selalu berkomunikasi dengan rasa hangat. Dan ketika cahaya menjadi bersinar murni, maka kita merasakan keindahan._

 **-D H Lawrence**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu ini terlambat, ulang tahun Fuji sudah terlewat dan aku masih berusaha menyelesaikan sisa 2 chapter. Aku masih menulisnya dan berusaha menyelesaikan sampai akhir minggu ini. Maaf dan terimakasih masih bersedia membaca FF ini. Maaf untuk typo yang pasti masih terselip, untuk diksi yang seadaanya, untuk gaya penceritaan yang nanggung, untuk cerita pasaran, dan untuk segala kekurangan yang masih ada di dalam tulisan amatirku.

Dan terimaksih juga untuk Lovely Orihime yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk meriview di chapter lalu.


End file.
